moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes transcript
Prologue: The story intro All of the railroad and diesel engines and non-railroad friends are working super hard for Rosie's birthday party. Narrator: It was a super busy morning in Sodor, everybody was working super hard. Thomas and Percy are helping out as well. Narrator: Rosie was super excited, it was the day of her birthday party. Rosie: "I'm super excited that I can hardly wait for what they got for me." Narrator: Rosie continued working super hard as she could with the birthday party decorations. Disney and HIT Entertainment pictures presents Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes Directed by David Stoten Produced by Ian McCue Screenplay by Andrew Brenner Music composed by Alan Silvestri Starring the voice talents from Daniel Radcliffe Rupert Grint Tom Hiddleston Hugh Laurie Matt Littler Jim Broadbent Evanna Lynch Eddie Izzard Emma Watson Richard Hammond Katie Leung Rowan Atkinson Estelle Harris Cheech Marin Tress MacNeille Timothy Dalton Bailee Madison Blake Clark Nancy Cartwright Richard Carter Jessie Cave Hank Azaria Will Ferrell Jack Black Nathan Lane Neil Morrissey Elijah Wood Richard Horvitz Grey DeLisle Matthew Lewis Sean Bean David Tennant James and Oliver Phelps Ian McKellen Michael J. Fox Robert Pattinson Clancy Brown Jim Cummings Eric Idle Jason Marsden Rob Paulsen Melissa Altro Eddie Murphy James May Tara Charendoff John Cleese Angela Lansbury Luke Perry Ellen David John Kassir Bill Hader Amy Poehler Owen Wilson Thomas Sangster Dane Cook David Thewlis Steve Buscemi Matthew Lillard Ben Stiller Seth Green Linda Cardellini Mark Wahlberg Tim Curry Jeremy Irons Helena Bonham Carter Thomas F. Wilson Seth MacFarlane Denis Leary Joe Pesci Daniel Stern Harry Shearer Jess Harnell John Glover Maurice LaMarche Dee Bradley Baker Kevin Michael Richardson Matthew Fox Scott Wolf Steve Burns Paul McCartney Ringo Starr Adam Sandler Rob Rackstraw Steven Kynman Steve Guttenberg Maggie Smith Liv Tyler Hugh Jackman Arnold Schwarzenegger Michael Keaton Dan Castellaneta Frank Welker David Wenham Christopher Ragland Dustin Hoffman Brendan Fraser Jeff Bridges Lacey Chabert Steve Zahn Matthew Broderick Hugh Bonneville Jim Howick Sophie Colquhoun Darren Boyd Lucy Montgomery Alec Baldwin Robbie Coltrane John Rhys Davies Ewan McGregor Togo Igawa Bob Golding Jonathan Forbes Rebecca O'Mara Keith Wickham Rasmus Hardiker Chris Parnell Robert Wilfort Rupert Degas Michael A. Goorjian Matt Wilkinson Tim Whitnall Olivia Colman Clive Mantle Tom Kenny and Pierce Brosnan as the Narrator Scene 1: The Roundhouse Narrator: At the Roundhouse, there was a super big birthday party for Rosie the Super Spirited Engine. Gordon: "Hey, happy Sodor birthday, Rosie." Thomas: "We made this birthday party just the way you want it." Fat Controller: "Rosie, we got a super good surprise for you to see," Fat Controller's Wife: "but 1st, you need to close your eyes." Rosie closes her eyes just as they're about to show Rosie her super best birthday gift. Mr. Percival: "Okay, Rosie," Mrs. Percival: "you can open your eyes right now." Rosie opens her eyes and she sees a life size golden statue of herself. Rosie: "Wow, it looks just like me, it's even got my face." Thomas: "Well, Rosie, we're so thrilled that you really love it." Just as they begin having super fun and excitement, Diesel 10, Daisy, Splatter and Dodge show up. Diesel 10: "Well look what we have here." Thomas: "Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army!" Percy: "And George too." Splatter: "There she is," Dodge: "Let's get her." George: "This can only hurt for 1 single minute." Thomas: "What are you doing to Rosie?!? I'll chase all of you down if you don't keep away from her!" Diesel: "If you insist, Thomas, then it's Rosie who we're taking away." Rosie is now kidnapped and taken away. Toby: "Rosie, no!" Stanley: "Come back here!" Thomas: "Come on, everybody, Rosie's been kidnapped, brave engine heroes to the rescue!" Percy: "We're on it, Thomas!" Thomas, Percy and the other railroad engines and Mavis head on out on their quest for Rosie's rescue. The diesel engine yard/Rosie's captivity Diesel 10: "So, little lavender engine, any final words right before we destroy you?" Rosie: "You're gonna regret this!" Diesel: "Don't tell anybody that we put you in this prison space." Rosie: "Thomas, Percy and the others always rescue me, it's their business." Daisy: "Thomas, Percy and the others?" Splatter: "But they're extremely busy by now." Dodge: "As if." George: "You're trapped in here for a very long time." Knapford Station Fat Controller: "Now right before all of you continue heading out on your mission quest, we want you to meet 3 of your new railroad engine friends." Salty: "Well? who are they?" Fat Controller's Wife: "Meet Rodney the Fearless Engine," A dark green tank engine named Rodney is revealed. Rodney: "You have my coolness," Fat Controller: "Aaron the Little Black Engine," Aaron: "You have my speed." Fat Controller: And "Lucas the South Western Engine." Lucas: "You have my destiny." Fat Controller: "From now on, you should all be known as brave engine heroes." Salty: "Then it be settled." Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Oliver, Duck, Emily, Molly, Mavis, Neville, Toad, Edward, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Stepney, Stanley, Murdoch, Ryan, Spencer, Arthur, Salty, BoCo, Brian, Eric, Ethan, Rodney, Sadie, Harambe, Aaron and Lucas set on out on their rescue mission quest. Thomas: "Hang in there, Rosie, we're coming to your rescue in a jiffy." In Background Thomas: We're off to rescue Rosie Donald: That's what we're gonna do Percy: We're brave engine heroes Douglas: And so are all of you Gordon: We're off to rescue Rosie Stepney: There's no time for goofin' off Henry: We're brave, heroic and fearless Duck: Using all of our might Stanley: We know not to fight James: We never quit Edward: Or throw a fit Oliver: Our fireboxes are already lit Emily: Hang on tight Toby: Don't look to bright All 34 Engine friends: we're off to rescue Rosie we're brave, heroic and fearless that's what we're gonna do we're brave engine heroes on this rescue mission...... Narrator: The 34 engines were now on their way to rescue Rosie from captivity, but then, they saw Terence and Trevor plowing the fields. Terence: "Howdy doody there, Thomas, Percy and everybody," Trevor: "what brings you guys here?" Thomas: "We're on a mission to find Rosie and rescue her from captivity." Percy: "That's exactly right, Diesel 10 and his army captured her and took her away from here." Narrator: Just then, they heard other railroad engines puffing by. Wild Yellow Engine/Cosmo: "Why hello there, new good friends," Cool Hip Engine/Carter: "what are you guys doing in such a hurry?" James: "We're on a rescue mission to rescue Rosie," Harambe: "who are you guys?" Wild Yellow Engine/Cosmo: "I'm Cosmo the Wild Yellow Engine," Spotted Blue Engine/Carlos: "I'm Carlos the Spotted Blue Engine," Cool Hip Engine/Carter: "I'm Carter the Cool Hip Engine," Big Black Engine/Aiden: "I'm Aiden the Big Black Engine," Green Spotted Engine/Anthony: "I'm Anthony the Green Spotted Engine," Blue Spotted Engine/Mason: "I'm Mason the Blue Spotted Engine," Green Striped Engine/Isaac: "I'm Isaac the Green Striped Engine," Yellow Spotted Engine/Roger: "I'm Roger the Yellow Spotted Engine," Blue Striped Engine/Reginald: "I'm Reginald the Blue Striped Engine," Dark Blue Spotted Engine/Hunter: "I'm Hunter the Dark Blue Spotted Engine," Purple Spotted Engine/Sophia: "I'm Sophia the Purple Spotted Engine," Big Black Engine/Nathan: "I"m Nathan the Big Black Engine," Little Red Engine/Tyrone: "I'm Tyrone the Little Red Engine," Dark Green Engine/Scooter: "I'm Scooter the Fast Little Engine," Dark Green Engine/Sargent Stuart: "I'm Sargent Stuart," Light Blue Spotted Engine/Chloe: "and I'm Chloe the Light Blue Spotted Engine." Thomas: "Nice meeting you guys here, well, we're off to continue on our rescue mission quest." Reginald: "Okay, good luck to all of you out here." Narrator: "And so the 34 railroad engines and Mavis continued on their mission quest." The 34 railroad engines and Mavis continue on their mission quest. The Diesel Engine Yard Thomas: "Look, you guys, there's Rosie," Percy: "and there's Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army." Gordon: "Let's go out there and confront them." The 34 railroad engine friends and Mavis continue moving around 'til they notice what Diesel 10 and his evil diesel engine army are about to do to Rosie during her captivity. Diesel 10: "Well if it isn't the little blue puff ball and his pathetic little railroad engine friends." Daisy: "When we finish with destroying her, we're coming right after all of you." Thomas: "Not this time, you're not gonna come right after any of us," Percy: "and you're not gonna destroy her either!" Diesel: "Well we'll see about that, won't we?" Thomas's Driver: "Hurry up, gentlemen, now's our chance." Percy's driver pulls out a sugar bag. Diesel 10: AAAAAAAAAH! Splatter: "Is that what we think it is?!?" Percy's Driver: "That's exactly right, it's a bag of sugar, when we pour this right down your tanks, it'll stop all of you up for good!" Diesel: "No! curse you, Brave Engine Heroes!" Narrator: Thomas and Rosie coupled buffer to buffer with 1 another and finally, Rosie was free at last. Rosie: "Thanks for getting me outta here, you guys, those diesel engines are terrifying." Thomas: "Anytime, Rosie, now let's all go back home to the roundhouse, everybody's waiting for us there." Narrator: The 35 railroad engines and Mavis puffed back home to the roundhouse where there was a really rousing victory celebration party for the Brave Engine Heroes. Scene 2: Back home at the roundhouse Fat Controller: "Thomas, Percy, Toby and fellow engines, in honor of you being Brave Engine Heroes, Fat Controller's Wife: "we're dedicating these golden statues in honor of your brave and heroic victory." The golden statues are now revealed. Chloe: "Wow, it's super incredible," Lexi: "and super amazing." Narrator: And so, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James and the Brave Engine Heroes were super thrilled to see their life size golden statues. Hurricane: "Congratulations, you guys," Frankie: "you rescued Rosie just in the nick of time." Merlin: "Your drivers sure terrified those evil diesel engines with that bag of sugar there." Neville: "You were all brave, heroic and fearless." Toad: "Yes, of course, brave, heroic and fearless indeed." Chloe: "This calls for a celebration dance off." Bill: "Okay," Ben: "let's do it." Ethan: "Rock it on, man!" Tyrone: "Let's celebrate." Narrator: And so the railroad engines and Mavis had a super fun thrilled time and that was the day they became brave engine heroes. End Production Credits/Outtakes and bloopers clip Directed by David Stoten Director: "Speed, marker, and action." Thomas: "Hang in there, Rosie, we're coming to your rescue in a-WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Thomas accidentally crashes right into a pile of logs. Thomas (off screen): "I'm alright!" Director: "Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!" Produced by Ian McCue '' Director: Diesel engines' evil plans, take 1, and action. Diesel 10: "Well if it isn't the little blue puff ball and his pathetic little-(Pinchy begins attacking Diesel 10 in his face.) Pinchy, stop that, I hate it when you do that!" Director: "Cut!" ''Screenplay by Andrew Brenner Director: "And action." Thomas: "Come on, everybody, Rosie's been kidnapped, brave engine heroes to the-wait, what's my line again? I think I just forgot." Director: "Cut! brave engine heroes to the rescue." Music composed by Alan Silvestri James is still moving around, but his wheels begin slipping a bit. James: "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA YOOOOOOOOOW!" Director: "Cut! what's going on around here?" Duck: "It's nothing, Mr. Director sir, some of the tracks are a bit slippery for James's wheels." Director: "Clean up that oil spill right away." Voice Cast Members Credits Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas (voice) Rupert Grint as Percy (voice) Tom Hiddleston as Gordon (voice) Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) Matt Littler as James (voice) Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice) Evanna Lynch as Rosie (voice) Eddie Izzard as Duck (voice) Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) Richard Hammond as Oliver (voice) Katie Leung as Molly (voice) Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice) Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice) Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice) Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) Blake Clark as Terence (voice) Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) Richard Carter as Shane (voice) Jessie Cave as Emily (voice) Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) Will Ferrell as Freight Car Number 1 (voice) Jack Black as Freight Car Number 2 (voice) Nathan Lane as Freight Car Number 3 (voice) Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) Elijah Wood as Brian (voice) Richard Horvitz as Ethan (voice) Grey DeLisle as Sadie (voice) Matthew Lewis as Eric (voice) Sean Bean as Harambe (voice) David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) James Phelps as Bill (voice) Oliver Phelps as Ben (voice) '' ''Ian McKellen as Corey (voice) Michael J. Fox as Ryan (voice) Robert Pattinson as Stanley (voice) Clancy Brown as Salty (voice) Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice) Eric Idle as Toad (voice) Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice) Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice) James May as BoCo (voice) Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice) Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice) Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) Thomas Sangster as James's Driver (voice) Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice) Seth Green as Duck's Fireman (voice) Ben Stiller as Oliver's Driver (voice) Mark Wahlberg as Mavis's Driver (voice) Linda Cardellini as Molly's Driver (voice) Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) '' ''Jeremy Irons as Diesel 10 (voice) Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter (voice) Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) Denis Leary as George (voice) Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) Jess Harnell as Alfie (voice) John Glover as Nigel (voice) Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson as BoCo's Driver (voice) Matthew Fox as Murdoch's Driver (voice) Scott Wolf as Arthur's Driver (voice) Steve Burns as Neville's Driver (voice) Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) Ringo Starr as Aaron (voice) Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) Rob Rackstraw as Cosmo (voice) Dustin Hoffman as Reginald (voice) Frank Welker as Aiden (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Carlos (voice) Steven Kynman as Anthony and Paxton (voices) Steve Guttenberg as Mason (voice) Steve Zahn as Carter (voice) David Wenham as Isaac (voice) Christopher Ragland as Roger (voice) Jeff Bridges as Hunter (voice) Lacey Chabert as Sophia (voice) Brendan Fraser as Nathan (voice) Liv Tyler as Chloe (voice) Hugh Jackman as Scooter (voice) Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sargent Stuart (voice) Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman (voice) Jim Howick as Hurricane (voice) Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie (voice) Lucy Montgomery as Lexi (voice) Darren Boyd as Theo (voice) Hugh Bonneville as Merlin (voice) Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) Robbie Coltrane as Harvey (voice) John Rhys Davies as Big Mickey (voice) Ewan McGregor as Porter (voice) Togo Igawa as Hiro (voice) Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney (voices) Jonathan Forbes as Connor (voice) Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin (voice) Keith Wickham as Stafford (voice) Rasmus Hardiker as Philip (voice) Chris Parnell as D261 (voice) Robert Wilfort as Samson (voice) Rupert Degas as Flynn (voice) Michael A. Goorjian as Tyrone (voice) Matt Wilkinson as Charlie (voice) Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg (voices) Olivia Colman as Marion (voice) Clive Mantle as Gator (voice) Tom Kenny as Fergus (voice) Pierce Brosnan as the Narrator Category:Transcripts